


I Know

by Chaoticsoul



Category: Good Omens (Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Live Together (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Emotional Sex, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Poems, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV First Person, Passion, Pining, Pining Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoticsoul/pseuds/Chaoticsoul
Summary: I know what my name on your lips sounds likeIt's etched into my very beingI know the burn of the scratches you leaveOn my back, my chest, my thighsI feel it days afterI feel it when I miss you





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@angelwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40angelwriter).

> Okay so this isn't going to be what you expect. It doesn't have dialogue and it doesn't explain what happens in the scene like I normally would write it.
> 
> It's in poem form and it's based first in third person and then it changes, using I and you.   
That is essentially what I wanted to be Crowley's POV. 
> 
> Even though it's different I hope you like it anyway. It's not going to be for everyone but I seriously put Alot into it even though it's short. 
> 
> There's Alot of emotion in it and I hope you feel that.   
Thank you

Feather touches of lips  
Wisps of hair stuck to your forehead  
Breathy giggles  
Fingers creating patterns along arms  
Whispers into the darkness  
Glances through long eyelashes  
Fervent need  
Fistfulls of hair  
Ragged breathing  
Fingers gripping shoulders  
Soft declarations of love  
Lidded eyes

Tongues coaxing seam of lips  
Battling for dominance  
Lips attaching to necks  
Violet bruises along throats  
Fingers tugging at collars  
Ripping off clothes  
Buttons of shirts fly across the room  
Backing you into a wall  
A sound escapes your lips  
Hands trace your figure  
Grip your thighs, you jump  
Legs hooked around my waist  
Press you into the wall  
No space between us  
You feel everything  
Eyes reflect the darkness  
Carry you to the table, you sit

Unhook your legs from waist  
Slide your pants down  
I let you do it, you're so eager  
Hands skim over your milky thighs  
Lean down to kiss, to bite  
Your legs try to hook around my waist  
I stop you, it's not time yet  
Your fingers reach for my belt  
Slither it down to my ankles  
Pull you by your thighs closer to me  
Legs hook instinctively around my waist  
You don't need preparation  
You've teased yourself earlier today  
You stretch around me as I enter  
Shared groans escape our lips  
Your legs around my waist squeeze tighter  
My hands grip your hips  
Rhythm  
I know your body by now

I've kissed  
I've bitten  
I've traced each part of it  
I've left nothing unmarked  
Nothing undiscovered  
I know how you like it  
How fast to go  
How your back arches  
The sounds you make  
And your eyelashes flutter  
I know what my name on your lips sounds like  
It's etched into my very being  
I know the burn of the scratches you leave  
On my back, my chest, my thighs  
I feel it days after  
I feel it when I miss you  
I know when your body begs for more  
I don't stop  
And you surrender  
You drown as you drink me in  
I know

I know how slow to go  
Never losing rhythm  
I know that look that you give me  
I know when you're coming undone  
I know what's your favorite spot  
I know what would make you fall  
I know the praises you sing to me  
I know the praises you sing for me  
I know the feeling of your lips pressed against my forehead  
I know how your legs shake  
I know the sound of my name on your lips as you climax  
I know your body  
Every single part  
I know you  
You are mine

Bodies slick with sweat  
Foreheads resting against each other's  
Mouths parted  
Eyes meeting  
Souls become one  
Hands running down chests

Feather touches of lips  
Wisps of hair stuck to your forehead  
Breathy giggles  
Whispers through darkness  
Glances through long eyelashes


End file.
